At the Coffee Shop
by Marineblau12
Summary: Ada hal lebih dari sekedar kopi di setiap kedai kopi.


**At the Coffee Shop**

**.**

**.**

**Warn: Misstype, AU, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Kalau Naruto punya saya, Sasuke langsung saya bikin tobat dan balik ke Konoha buat nikah sama Hinata.**

.

.

Apakah kau pernah bertanya-tanya ketika melihat sebuah kedai kopi. Apakah kau pernah penasaran tentang apa saja yang ada di sana? Apa kau tahu hal lain di sana selain kopi aneka jenis, beberapa pramusaji, dan pelanggan setia mereka?

Biar kuberi tahu padamu; Ada hal yang lebih dari sekadar 'itu' di sebuah kedai kopi.

Dan kalau beruntung, mungkin saja kau akan menghalami hal yang serupa.

.

.

Pertama, biarkan aku mengenalkan diri.

Aku adalah sebuah kaca tebal yang membentang di sisi depan sebuah kedai kopi di depan stasiun kereta. Kaca yang mempersilahkan setiap pengunjung untuk melihat kejadian di luar, tapi tetap melindungi mereka dari debu jalanan yang mungkin terbang terbawa angin.

Saat ini, kedai kopi tempat aku berada tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang kebanyakan mahasiswa, seorang pegawai yang berdiri di samping papan menu, aroma kopi yang benar-benar harum, juga seorang gadis muda yang menatap lurus ke jalan raya.

Dia, gadis yang selalu datang ke sini setiap Jumat sore. Aku mengenalnya, meski dia tak tahu aku apa. Dia duduk di tempat favoritnya, deret ke lima dari pintu masuk, meja yang tepat ada di sebelahku. Dia suka melihat ke luar sambil menyesap kopi miliknya. Kadang, dia membawa sebuah buku tebal untuk jadi temannya menghabiskan waktu. Tak jarang juga dia membawa tugas-tugasnya untuk dikerjakan di sini. Tak banyak yang kutahu darinya selain warna rambutnya yang benar-benar gelap dan begitu indah, mata besarnya yang berwarna pucat, juga poni tebal yang dia miliki. Oh, jangan lupakan pipinya yang sering memerah karena sinar matahari sore yang menembus masuk dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Satu yang kutahu, dia benar-benar cocok berada di tengah sinar keemasan itu.

Saat datang ke sini, dia lebih sering sendiri. Seingatku, dia hanya beberapa kali membawa teman; seorang gadis bercepol dua, pria berambut panjang yang mirip dengannya, dan seorang siswi SMP yang jadi adiknya. Kali ini, dia sendiri.

Setidaknya, itu yang dia pikir.

Dia terlalu insensitif, tidak peka.

Tidak sepertiku yang bisa melihat semua hal di dalam kedai kopi, dia bahkan tak bisa menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang selalu mengekor padanya setiap kali dia datang ke sini.

Well, awalnya aku tak menaruh curiga pada sosok itu. Tapi sungguh, sikapnya benar-benar mencurigakan.

Kedatangannya bermula semenjak tiga bulan lalu.

Dia mengenakan kemeja biru gelap yang senada dengan rambutnya yang bergaya aneh. kulitnya pucat, bermata hitam, dan mengenakan lensa. Mengingatkanku pada seorang bocah bernama Cojan yang juga sering datang ke tempat ini bersama siswi SMU bernama Ram. Mungkin dia tipe kutu buku yang terlalu banyak mendekam di ruangan kedap cahaya. Tapi, tidak. Tidak mungkin seorang kutu buku punya wajah seperti itu.

Dia, tampan.

Oke, no offense buat para kutu buku. Kalian juga keren, kok. Hanya saja, cowok ini benar-benar keren, dalam tingkatan yang berbeda.

Waktu itu, dia masuk tepat setelah Hinata duduk di posisi favoritnya. Berjalan ke counter, dia memesan secangkir kopi, dan membawa dirinya duduk di meja yang menjadi diagonal meja tempat Hinata –aku mendengar teman bercepolnya memanggil dia begitu begitu –duduk. Persis seperti saat ini.

Karena Hinata memang selalu duduk di tempat yang sama dengan arah yang sama, si pemuda keren yang punya hidung mancung itu tak pernah terlihat oleh mata pucatnya.

Semenjak itu, aku akan melihat pemandangan menggelikan ini setiap Jum'at sore. Lucunya, aku menantikannya. Aku sering bertanya sendiri, dua anak muda ini, akan kemana waktu membawa mereka?

Pernah suatu kali, ketika Hinata membawa tugas laporannya dengan wajah lelah, aku menangkap basah pemuda itu terus memperhatikannya dari balik buku tebal yang sengaja dia kembangkan di depan wajah. Hah! Kamuflase. Dasar anak muda.

Saat itu, sepertinya, alam bawah sadar Hinata juga bisa merasakannya. Dia terlihat gugup, dan tangannya sedikit gemetar. Pena yang dia genggam jadi terselip, jatuh, dan menggelinding. Hanya aku yang menyadari gestur tegang dari pemuda itu. Dia lantas menaikkan bukunya sejajar wajah, berpura-pura serius. Di sisi lain, Hinata beranjak dari bangkunya, berjongkok untuk memungut sang pena. Alisnya terangkat naik ketika melihat sosok bercelana jins itu, namun kembali mengabaikannya.

Ketika Hinata kembali fokus pada laporannya, cowok itu menghela nafas lega. Mulutnya bergerak seakan bilang sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah, dari gerakan bibirnya itu, dia berkata "Aku belum siap."

Jika aku punya alis, aku akan menaikkannya sebelah.

Dari penampilannya, dia orang yang dilingkupi aura pekat kebangsawanan. Kau bisa melihatnya dari matanya yang terlihat tajam, hidung yang berdiri bangga, juga tulang rahangnya yang bagus. Untuk tambahannya, lihat penampilannya yang meski sederhana, terkesan begitu indah. Jadi aku bertanya kembali, apa yang membuatnya merasa minder dengan gadis ini?

Oke. Mungkin memang beginilah cinta yang sering dibicarakan para makhluk hidup itu. Perasaan yang sering membuat orang yang merasakannya, galau dan minder, meski agak berlebihan menurutku. Tapi pemuda keren ini pun meragukan dirinya? Cinta ini pasti sesuatu yang hebat.

Kembali lagi ke masa kini, pemuda itu dengan posisi yang sama dan pakaiannya yang selalu berwarna gelap, terlihat menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya tak sabar. Sebentar matanya melihat Hinata, sebentar melihat jam tangan. Mungkin dia sedang diburu waktu.

Apa dia sesibuk itu?

Tapi kemudian aku terkejut ketika dia berdiri dari kursinya, dan mengambil langkah mendekat ke arah Hinata yang masih fokus ke sesuatu di seberang sana. Aku hanya penonton, tapi rasa gugup itu malah menyerangku, seolah akulah gadis itu.

Mungkin aku terserang demam.

Seorang kaca bisa deman?

Jangan tertawa. Ini bukan lelucon.

"Hai…" akhirnya, setelah tiga bulan, suaranya terdengar olehku, juga oleh Hinata. Suara itu berat, khas pemuda dewasa. Hinata menoleh, dan waktu seakan berhenti. Tak ada suara pengunjung lain, tak ada suara hentakan sol sepatu dengan lantai marmer, tak ada suara mesin counter yang tombol-tombolnya tertekan. Hanya hening.

Tak ada apapun di udara selain aroma khas kopi dan serbuk cinta yang entah masuk dari mana.

"Hai…" Hinata membalas sapaannya.

Pemuda itu salah tingkah, aku bisa melihatnya dari dia yang tiba-tiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Saking gugupnya, pemuda itu bahkan tak memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke," katanya lambat-lambat setelah menyadari kesalahannya, "Dan aku menyukaimu, Hyuuga."

.

.

Di kedai kopi tempat aku berada saat itu, ada sinar mentari keemasan, belasan pengunjung, suasana ringan yang bahagia, juga sepasang insan yang membeku dengan wajah merah mereka.

.

.

"Aaa?"

"Mau kan, jadi pacarku?"

"Tapi kita belum saling mengenal."

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu." Pemuda itu mendesak.

"Tapi aku belum."

"Kalau begitu, jadikan masa pacaran ini sebagai ajang kau mengenaliku sepenuhnya."

"Eh?" Hinata tak mampu bicara lagi.

"Setelah itu, kita menikah." Ucapnya penuh semangat, menghiraukan Hinata yang menatapnya horor.

Oke, kau boleh tertawa sekarang. Percintaan anak muda memang aneh, aku akui itu.

.

.

Sekarang, percaya kan?

Ada hal lebih dari sekedar kopi di setiap kedai kopi.

Mungkin, kau juga bisa mengalaminya nanti.

Jika beruntung, tentu saja.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Udah lama gak nulis SasuHina, rindu juga…**

**Review selalu diharapkan, ya… **

**Salam,**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
